mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Escanor
Under mad enchantment Age:18 Occupation: Order Hero/ Astronomer Bounty:20,000 gold gender: Male Bio Escanor was born to a young Astronomer named Ester in a developing order town far to the south. His single mother tried her best to raise him but her research was also a very important part of her life, as she wanted to prove that researching the stars isn't a waste of time. She often had to bring Escanor with her when she went of to do research. This caused Escanor to grow a fondness of the stars just like his mother and the two grew closer for it, due to this he began to assist her with her research at a young age. Later on in his life money became tight and her mother was losing funding, but suddenly out of no where Escanor's father appeared before his mother. He offered her funding in exchange Escanor would come live with him, his wife and two daughters. His mother accepted the offer, as she had no funding and her research would go to waste if she didn't take this chance. Escanor and his mother will be seperated at age 12. Ester told Escanor to be on his best behavior and not to fight with his new siblings, then the two hugged and said goodbye. When escanor began living with his father he soon learned that his father was a very wealthy noble, who can give him anything he could ever want. He started to believe this situation wasn't so bad plus he is free to visit his mother from time to time. So he began his new life with a positive outlook, but he soon met his father's wife who was very cold to him, for she only saw him as the result of a quick fling, and to make matter's worst his father was rather distant. So Escanor was left two his two older half sisters Meredy and Morgan. Meredy was the oldest of the two and was a very kind and supportive. She knew alot about the family and noble life. She helped Escanor get use to his new life and treated him like a brother she always had. Morgan the youngest and the one closest to Escanor's age, didn't appear to like escanor much and took every chance she got to bully him. THis was all an act for she found her half brother quite cute and desired to find out how far her parents would let her go with bullying escanor, which let her pinpoint Escanor position in the family. She was happy to find out that he was at the bottom to her mother and father. When she learned this she started to be kinder to Escanor, Escanor enjoyed this but she soon started acting possessive towards him. She started calling him her possession and sexual assault soon followed. When meredy and there parents weren't around, morgan would do things to escanor and even got to the point that she stole his first kiss and virginity. After this it was long before the possessive relationship got abusive, as Morgan claimed that she was the only one keeping Escanor from getting kicked out of the family. she went even further to state that as long as Escanor does as she ask he will be safe. Escanor believed this and was Morgan's personal toy for a year and a half until Meredy caught Morgan sexually assualting her brother. Meredy quick intervened and had Escanor sent to the order capital city, so he would be far away from Morgan. These events haunt Escanor till this day and has affect him socially. Personality Due to the years of being sexually abused by his older sister he has developed a haphephobia ( fear of being touched by other people).Which causes him to often keep a gravity field around him that prevents any from touching him. When touched he is know to lash out in a violent and ruthless manner.This has caused soldiers to question his mental stability so he often works alone. He is also rather cold towards other and takes a end justify the means approach to his work. But beyond his negative traits lays the still curious child he wants was. He often looks up at the stars wondering what lies beyond. Abilities User can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. The user can create, shape and manipulateblack holes, a region of space time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. The user can control the size of black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. Category:Characters